


Christmas Wishes Come True

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men and a special bundle coming into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> Written for the 2009 Make The Yultide Gay.

A fire was roaring in the fire place. Candles lit just about every available surface. Two bodies lie twined in a blanket on the floor next to the fireplace. They glow with the aftermath of lovemaking. Outside the world is blanketed in white as tiny flakes drop lazily from the sky. They seem content to sleep with the warmth seeping into their bones. What they don’t know is that their world is about to change.  
The sun shines over the horizon as it makes its way into the early morning sky. The two bodies slowly waken as the sun brings winter warmth over their semi-covered bodies. One stretches and scratches at his beard, looks down at his lover with a smile on his lips. Brown eyes wander over the still covered body slowly glowing like an angel. He gets up and grabs a pair of pants that had been thrown haphazardly on the couch and puts them as he heads toward the kitchen. Once he buttons them he notices that he can’t quite get them completely buttoned figuring they were his lover’s he just leaves them unbuttoned and makes a pot of coffee.

The smell of coffee brewing stirs the once sleeping body as a pair of rich brown eyes takes in the lack of fire in the fire place and thinks another log should be thrown on, but will wait, as he heads to the bathroom. A loud shriek breaks the morning silence. He runs to the bathroom where his lover is at worried for his lover. Taking in the tear stained face he immediately takes him into his arms making comforting noises.

“What’s wrong babe?” He asks

“I’m fat!” The other exclaims pointing to his larger stomach area.  
“  
Why you are not fat sweetie” He says.

“If it’s not fat then what is it?” The one with tattoos questioned. The other just shrugged his shoulders.

Life went on as usual. The one with tattoos went to rehearsals with an internationally famous ‘boy band’ or vocal harmony group as they wanted to be known as in years past. He is known by many names but mostly he goes by AJ or Alex, if you are close to him. His lover was once also part of an internally famous ‘boy band’ known collectively as N*SYNC. His name is Chris some even call him Christopher Alan Kirkpatrick.

By the time they were getting close to finishing rehearsals AJ started to feel a little nauseous. With another member having had a nasty case of the flu he decided to see his doctor and get a check-up. He made an appointment and let his band mates know the day and time so he may leave rehearsals and why.  
“Hello Alex.” The doctor greeted while warming his hands. Once he reviewed the charts he turned to face the patient. “It says here that you have been feeling nauseous the last couple of days, is that correct?”

“Yes, ever since I got back from vacation I’ve been feeling a little queasy in the mornings and I feel like I’ve put on weight.” Alex explained.

“When was your last cycle?” the doctor questioned

“I think it was around the beginning of October.”

“Okay let’s take a look.” The doctor did a complete physical. “Just need to take some blood for a couple of tests and we need your consent to do a pregnancy test.” The doctor explained.

AJ’s eyes widened when the doctor mentioned pregnancy test. He couldn’t be pregnant they always use protection. “Yeah, go ahead.”  
The doctor came back into the room with all test results. “Well Alex everything looks good, you do not have the flu but are pregnant so congratulations.” The doctor shook AJ’s had. He left the doctor’s office with a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and list of do’s and don’ts for first time pregnancy. Now all he had to do was to tell the fellas and Chris. While he was driving home he thought back to that night in front of the roaring fire and how warm and happy he felt with Chris. What he didn’t know was how Chris was going to react to being a father. As all the negative thoughts tried to capture AJ’s attention one thing kept coming to the forefront of his mind. He thought back to when Brian was pregnant with Baylee and how Lee just up and left when he found out but it turned out that it was a blessing for Brian. He was able to tell Nick how he really felt about their ‘little brother’.

“Christopher?”AJ hollered as he entered their home. Taking a deep calming breath he noticed a pleasant aroma in the air. He smiled, Chris was cooking and it was always good.

“In the kitchen, Alex” Chris hollered back. AJ entered the kitchen and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Smells good, what’s for supper?” AJ questioned

“Chicken cordon blue.” Chris explained, “With steamed asparagus and your favorite drink.” Chris smirked. At the thought of his favorite non-alcoholic wine his stomach churned.

“Can I just have a glass of water instead?” Asked AJ

“Yeah…”Chris hesitated. “Are you okay?”  
"I just had some alarming news to share.” AJ paused, “You remember that wonderful week we spent at that cabin up in Vermont?” Chris nodded his head thinking that maybe Alex was breaking up with him. “Well it seems all those time s we made love we didn’t use a condom. Now I’m about six weeks pregnant.”  
“We are going to be dads?” Chris asked to clarify what he just heard. AJ nodded his head yes unable to say it again. Chris whooped with joy and gave Alex a great big smack of a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

6 Months later….  
“Alex slow down, you know you can’t be doing all that!” Chris exclaimed- “You remember what the doctor told you at your last appointment.”  
“But Chris, I want to get his room all ready for when he gets here. I’ve asked you but keep coming up with some excuse as to why you can’t do it.” Alex whined.  
By now Alex was really showing his pregnancy. Clothes that at one time were about three sizes too big, are now getting the feeling of being to sizes too small. The other fellas tease him about his pregnancy glow and Baylee keeps singing he’s getting a baby brother which prompted Brian to fess up to being about three months along. A lot of clothes shopping are being done by Nick and Chris for their respective loves as an alarming rate.  
One thing neither AJ nor Brian knew was that Chris and Nick had been working together to each baby’s new room ready.  
“  
Alexander James McLean-Kirkpatrick, I am not telling you again to go downstairs and watch television or go work on that album of baby lullabies you want to get done for our son.” Chris order  
Hearing his full name come out of Chris’s mouth made him listen.

3 months later…  
AJ woke up to a feeling of wetness between his legs. Looking down he sees what caused the wetness. Shaking Chris to wake him up and trying not to panic AJ gets up from the bed. He first changes out of his sleep pants and into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.  
“What’s wrong babe?” Chris asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
“My water broke.” AJ explained.  
“Your water broke?” Chris asked not quite believing what he heard.  
“I said my f*&%$%@ water broke.”

Several hours later Christopher Alan McLean-Kirkpatrick and Alexander James McLean-Kirkpatrick held their newborn son in their arms. Welcome James Alan McLean-Kirkpatrick or Jam K as he was later called when he became an international rap star.


End file.
